lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Pokemon: Indigo League
This Game Uses An Open World Hub No Edits Pokemon Gameplay Each Character Will Hit A Certain Button And Acess Their Current Pokemon (Like Spells In Lego Hary Potter) And Switch Between Gameplay) Pokemon Indigo League: Episode 1: Pokemon I Choose You Story: Ash Wakes Up In His Pajamas And Goes To Professor Oaks Lab And To Earn Pikachu (The Last Pokemon Their) Work On The Lab. Ash And Pikachu Try To Catch A Pidgey, But Are Attacked By A Flock Of Spearow. Characters Part 1: Ash (Pajamas) and Professor Oak Characters Part 2: Ash Ketchum and Ash's Pikachu New Additions: Ash's Pikachu Characters Unlocked: Professor Oak Locations: Professor Oaks Labotory and Route 1 Episode 2: Pokemon Emergency Story: Ash and Misty Are At The Pokemon Center And Team Rocket Try To Steal The Pokemon. Later Ash And Pikachu Battle Team Rocket. Characters Part 1: Ash Ketchum, Misty, and Misty's Goldeen Characters Part 2: Ash Ketchum and Ash's Pikachu New Additions: Misty's Goldeen Characters Unlocked: Misty Location: Viridian Pokemon Center Episode 3: Ash Catches A Pokemon Story: After Ash Catches Caterpie He Tries To Catch A Pigeotto. Later Ash and Caterpie Battle Team Rocket And Ash's Caterpie Evoles Into Metapod. Characters Part 1: Ash Ketchum, Ash's Pikachu, and Ash's Caterpie Characters Part 2: Ash Ketchum, Ash's Caterpie, and Ash's Pigetotto New Additions: Ash's Caterpie (Evovles To Metapod) and Ash's Pigetotto Location: Viridian Forest Episode 4: The Challenge Of The Samurai Story: Ash Tries To Catch A Weedle But A Boy Named Samurai Challenges Him To A Fight. Later After The Battle Ash's Metapod Is Kidnapped By Beedrill And Ash Tries To Save Him But It Evoles To Butterfree. Characters Part 1: Ash Ketchum, Ash's Metapod, Ash's Pigetotto Characters Part 2: Ash Ketchum, and Ash's Butterfree New Additions: Ash's Butterfree (Evovled) Characters Avalable To Buy: Samurai, Samurai (No Helmet), Samurai's Pinsir, and Samurai's Metapod Locations: Viridian Forest, Kakuna Hive Episode 5: Showdown In Pewter City Story: Ash, Pikachu, and Misty end up in Pewter City And Ash Challenges The Gym Leader But Loses. Later The Gym Leader's Father (Flint) In Disguse Trains Pikachu. Later That Night Ash Rechallenges The Gym Leader Brock Who After Deafeat Joins Him. Characters Part 1: Ash Ketchum, Ash's Pikachu, Ash's Pigetotto Characters Part 2: Ash Ketchum, Ash's Pikachu, and Flint (Disgraced) Characters Part 3: Ash Ketchum, Ash's Pikachu, Ash's Pigetotto New Additions: Brock's Onix and Brock's Geodude Characters Unlocked: Brock and Flint (Disgraced) Characters Avalable To Buy: Forest, Tommy, Cindy, Tilly, Billy, Timmy, Suzy, Salvadore, and Yolanda Locations: Pewter Gym, and Hydro Eletric Plant Episode 6: Clefairy And The Moon Stone Story: On The Way To Mt. Moon Ash, Misty, and Brock see Seymour The Scientist Attacked By Zubat. Later In The Mountain Ash and Brock Showdown Against Team Rocket and Brock gets a new Zubat. After That Ash, Misty, Brock, and Seymour protect The Clefairy, Then The Clefairy Evolve. Characters Part 1: Ash Ketchum, Ash's Pikachu, Misty, and Brock Characters Part 2: Ash Ketchum, Ash's Buterfree, Brock, and Brock's Zubat Characters Part 3: Ash Ketchum, Ash's Pikachu, Ash's Pigetotto, Misty, Misy's Staryu, Brock, and Brock's Onix New Additions: Brock's Zubat and Misty's Staryu Characters Avalable To Buy: Seymour, Mt. Moon Clefairy, and Mt. Moon Clefable Locations: Route 3 and Mt. Moon Episode 7: The Water Flowers Of Cerulean City Story: At The Gym Ash Challenges The Gym Leaders But They Refuse To Fight And Only Misty Can Give Ash The Badge If He Beats Her. Later Team Rocket Interupt The Gym Battle, In The End Ash Gets A Cascade Badge. Characters Part 1: Ash Ketchum, Ash's Buterfree, Ash's Pigetotto, Misty, Misy's Staryu, and Misty's Starmie Characters Part 2: Ash Ketchum, Ash's Pikachu, and Misty New Additions: Misty's Starmie Characters Avalable To Buy: Cerulean Gym's Seel Location: Cerulean Gym Episode 8: The Path To The Pokemon League Story: Ash Challenges A Trainer At A Unoficial Gym. Later The Trainer (AJ) Sandrew Is Capured By Team Rocket But Get It Back And He Challenges Them To A Battle. Characters Part 1: Ash Ketchum, Ash's Pigetotto, Ash's Buterfree, AJ, and AJ's Sandrew Characters Part 2: AJ and AJ's Sandrew Characters Unlocked: AJ and AJ's Sandrew Characters Avalable To Buy: AJ's Buterfree, AJ's Beedrill, and AJ' Rattata Locations: AJ's Gym and AJ's Tent Episode 9: The School Of Hard Knocks Story: At Pokemon Tech A Area For Trainers To Gain Adminence To The Pokemon League For Money Ash, Misty, and Brock see Gieselle Messing With Joe (Both Attendants) And Misty And Giselle Battle. After Misty Loses Ash Steps Up To The Plate. Characters Part 1: Misty, Misty's Staryu, Giselle, and Giselle's Graveler Characters Part 2: Ash Ketchum, Ash's Pikachu, Gieselle, and Gieselle's Cubone Characters Unlocked: Gieselle, Gieselle's Graveler, and Gieselle's Cubone Characters Avalable To Buy: Joe, Joe's Weepinbell, Pokemon Tech Boy 1, Pokemon Tech Boy 2, Pokemon Tech Boy 3, Pokemon Tech Boy 4, and Pokemon Tech Old Man Locations: Pokemon Tech Training Room, and Pokemon Tech Training Stadium Episode 10: Bulbasaur And The Hidden Villiage Story: Ash and Misty try to catch a Bulbasaur and Oddish. Later After Brock Goes Missing They Find Him In A Hidden Village The Melanie Who Tends To Weak, Injured, and Released Pokemon And They Are Attacked By Team Rocket, In The End Bulbasaur joins Ash. Characters Part 1: Ash Ketchum, Ash's Buterfree, Misty, and Misty's Starmie Characters Part 2: Ash Ketchum, Ash's Pigetotto, and Ash's Bulbasaur New Additions: Ash's Bulbasaur Characters Avalable To Buy: Melanie Locations: The Hidden Village Outskirts, The Hidden Village Episode 11: Charmander The Stray Pokemon Story: A Charmander Is Abandoned By Its Trainer And Ash, Brock, and Misty Try To Save It From Spearow. Later The Charmander Leaves Them To Wait For Its Trainer But Decides To Help Ash and Pikachu from Team Rochet, In The End The Trainer Comes Back (Due To Its New Power) But Charmander Joins Ash. Characters Part 1: Ash (Coat), Ash's Pikachu, Misty (Coat), Brock (Coat) Characters Part 2: Ash's Pikachu and Ash's Charmander New Additions: Ash's Charmander Characters Unlocked: Ash (Coat), Misty (Coat), and Brock (Coat) Characters Avalable To Buy: Damian Locations: Route 24 (Rain) and Route 24 Episode 12: Here Comes The Squirtle Squad Story: The Squirtle Squad Attacks Ash and Companions but later after deafeating Team Rocket, Meowth Convinces Them To Defeat Ash and Compainons But Let Ash Go To Give Pikachu a Super Potion, On The Way Back Ash and Charmander Try To Get Through A Cave. Later Team Rocket Betray The Squirtle Squad but Ash Helps The Leader and after deafeating them The Squirtle Squad Stops Their Crimes And The Leader Joins Ash. Characters Part 1: Ash Ketchum and Ash's Charmander Characters Part 2: Ash Ketchum and Squirtle Squad Leader New Additions: Ash's Squirtle Characters Unlocked: Squirtle Squad Leader Characters Avalable To Buy: Squirtle Squad Member and Barsmen Locations: Route 25 Cave and Route 25 Episode 13: Mystery At The Light House Story: After Ash Catches A Krabby (Due To Misty Saying He Didn't Catch His Pokemon) They See Bill's Lighthouse And Try To Clean It Up. Later (After Freeing Him From A Kabuto Costume) He Tells Them About A Giant Unknown Pokemon But Team Rocket Scares It Away And It Smashes Bill's Lighthouse And Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu Try To Escape, After Escaping Bill says that being able to see The Unown Pokemon Was Good Enough. Characters Part 1: Ash Ketchum, Ash's Pikachu, Misty, and Brock Characters Part 2: Ash Ketchum, Ash's Pikachu, Misty, and Brock New Additions: Ash's Krabby (At Oak's Lab) Characters Avalable To Buy: Bill, Bill (Kabuto Costume), Giant Dragonite, and Gary's Krabby Locations: Bill's Lighthouse and Bill's Lighthouse (Wreked) Episode 14: Eletric Shock Showdown Story: Ash Challenges Vermillion Gym's Lt. Surge To A Gym Battle, but loses. Back At Pokemon Center Nurse Joy Gives Ash A Thunderstone To Evolve Pikachu To A Raichu But Ash Decides To Beat Him Enougher Way, In The End Ash Gets The Thunder Badge But Team Rochet Say Drat We Wasted This Episode Cheering For The Good Guys. Characters Part 1: Ash's Pikachu and Lt. Surge's Raichu Characters Part 2: Ash's Pikachu and Lt. Surge's Raichu Characters Unlocked: Lt. Surge's Raichu Characters Avalable To Buy: Lt. Surge, Jessie (Vermillion Disguise), James (Vermillion Disguise), Meowth (Vermillion Disguise) Location: Vermillion Gym Episode 15: Battle Aboard The S.S. Anne Story: Team Rochet Trick Ash, Brock, and Misty into going on the S.S. Anne but Ash Challenges A Gentelmen, and James buys a Magikarp. Later Ash Trades His Butterfree To The Gentlemen But Team Rocket Attack All The Trainers, Later Ash Trades Back His Butterfree And James Trys To Catch His Magikarp Poke Ball To Sell It Back But They All End Up Knocked Out On The Now Sinking S.S. Anne. Characters Part 1: Ash Ketchum and Ash's Butterfree Characters Part 2: Ash Ketchum, Ash's Pikachu, Ash's Pigetotto, Ash's Bulbasaur, Ash's Charmander, Brock, Brock's Geodude, Gentlemen, and Gentlemen's Squirtle Characters Unlocked: Gentlemen and Gentlemen's Squirtle Characters Avalable To Buy: Gentlemen's Girlfriend, Gentlemen's Raticate, Jessie(Tan), James (Girl), Jessie (S.S. Anne), James (S.S. Anne), Giovanni, Giovanni's Persian, and Team Rocket Grunt Location: S.S. Anne Episode 16: Pokemon Shipwrek Story: Ash, Misty, Brock, and Team Rocket must work together to get out of the S.S. Anne. After escaping the ship James'es Magikarp evolves into a Gyarados and attacks on a raft along with other Gyarados, In the end The Gyrados'es use Dragon Rage and the Team Spirals in a tornadoe. Characters Part 1: Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Ash's Pikachu, Jesse, James, Meowth, Misty's Goldeen Misty's Staryu, Misty's Starmie, Brock's Onix Ash's Bulbasaur, Ash's Charmander, Ash's Squirtle, James'es Magikarp Characters Part 2: Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Jesse, James, Meowth, Misty's Goldeen, Misty's Staryu, Misty's Starmie New Additions: James'es Magikarp (Evolves/Released) Characters Unlocked: Jesse, James, Meowth Characters Avalable To Buy: James'es Gyrados Locations: S.S. Anne (Shipwreked) and Ocean Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images